1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surface mounted collapsible mooring cleat and housing that is readily positioned on a dock or boat deck. The housing is configured so as to encompass the cleat in a non-operative and non-obstructing position while permitting the ready positioning of the cleat for use when mooring a boat to a dock or pier.
2. State of the Prior Art
There are many different types of retractable and/or flush mounted cleats such as, for example, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,355; 1,402,496 and 4,788,927. While providing means for retracting cleats so that there is a flat surface when the cleats are not in use, such means require the formation of a cavity in the surface to which the cleat is to be attached, thereby weakening, for example, a boat dock or pier which is generally made from boards no thicker than 2 or 3 inches. It is, therefore, a desideratum of the art to provide a cleat that does not weaken the surface to which it is attached but still provides a greatly reduced obstruction when not in use.